Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: It was fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Dylan Rudgers: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Dilliam Rudgers: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Dylan Rudgers: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Sophie Mancini, how was school? *Rosariki: Seriously? *Romantic Heart Skunk: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Sophie Mancini: School was great, all right? *Courage: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Sophie Mancini, is everything okay? *(Sophie Mancini Scoffs) *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Dylan Rudgers: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Dilliam Rudgers: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Sophie Mancini, I do not like this new attitude. *The Brain: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Courage: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(The Brain Punches Courage and Hits a Button) *Sophie Mancini: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Dylan Rudgers: Take it to deaf con 2. *Dilliam Rudgers: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *The Brain: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sophie Mancini: Yeah, well, well-- *Dylan Rudgers: Prepare the foot! *Dilliam Rudgers: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Dilliam Rudgers: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Sophie Mancini Look at Each Other Angrily) *(The Brain Screams) *Sophie Mancini: Just shut up! *Dylan Rudgers: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Dilliam Rudgers: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Dylan Rudgers: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Thomas O'Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Sophie Mancini, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: Fine, I guess. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Proud Heart Cat: Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Dylan Rudgers: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Dilliam Rudgers: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Dylan Rudgers: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: I'm Treat Heart Pig. This is Tom Cat. That's The Brain. *The Brain: What? *Treat Heart Pig: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Courage. *Courage: (Screaming) *Treat Heart Pig: We're Sophie Mancini's emotions. These are Sophie Mancini's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Tom Cat: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Treat Heart Pig: What happened? Tom Cat! *Courage: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Sophie Mancini: I dunno. *Courage: Change it back, Treat Heart Pig! *Treat Heart Pig: I'm trying! *Tom Cat: Treat Heart Pig, no! Please! *Treat Heart Pig: Let it go! *Courage: The core memories! *Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no, no! *The Brain: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Courage: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Courage: Oh, I wish Treat Heart Pig was here. *Treat Heart Pig: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Tom Cat: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Treat Heart Pig: Think positive! *Tom Cat: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Courage: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *The Brain: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Treat Heart Pig: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style)) *Treat Heart Pig: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *The Brain: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Sophie Mancini: (Yells) *Courage: Brain freeze! *Treat Heart Pig: Hang on! Sophie Mancini, here we come! Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts